


Uptown Girl

by BatGoatSupreme



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Homophobia, Lesbians, Multi, Other, Polyamory, gay af, more to be added - Freeform, soul mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8374975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatGoatSupreme/pseuds/BatGoatSupreme
Summary: What if soulmates really did exists and there were many different ways to find them? Some people would search out their soulmates while other would try their best to never meet them. What would happen if two unsuspecting and unprepared people from two completely different forms of life find each other and fins out that their soulmates? We'll find out!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was born with the words “ God Fucking Damnit! Fuckity Fuck Nuggets! That Dick! ” written down my forearm. It seemed to change colors to the emotions of the one I was “meant to love”, which was quite often since it seemed they were prone to mood swings. Who ever it was had anger issues that was for sure—the tattoo would switch from any color to deep red in an instant. I found neither the mood swings or the cursing very appealing. I was raised to keep a firm hold on your emotions, which this person obviously did not have, and to watch my tongue. Being born into a rather wealthy family, that was how you were supposed to act. I would often try to hide my tattoo so no one would see the obscenities that were written upon it, but some people still saw, and we were shunned by many of the families we used to call friend. This was made worse when I revealed that I was far more interested in women than I was in men. Even though that's how I truly felt, no one believed me. They didn't think that any woman was capable of the amount of swearing that my forearm had written upon it. My name is Josephine Amakoshta and I’m dreading meeting my soulmate.

 

I was leaving my home to go have brunch with my mother when suddenly I saw an exquisite short black girl. She was leaning against a brick wall, the side of her head shaved and her beautiful curls flopped over to the opposite side of her head. There was something written behind her ear but I couldn’t make it out from this distance. She was on the phone and did not look happy with whoever was on the other end. As I got closer, she turned without warning and punched the wall with a taped up fist and roared out,

 

“God Fucking Damnit! Fuckity Fuck Nuggets! That Dick!” I froze where I stood and just stared at her wide eyed.

 

“I swear to the god that may or may not be out there that if he doesn't stop I will stop him myself!” she continued yelling.

As she turned to walk away, our eyes met and she stopped only to look me up and down only to lock eyes with me again.

“I'll call you back” she said and tucked her phone in her pocket as she walked straight towards me. I wanted to back away but I couldn’t—I was completely frozen. Was this supposed to be my soulmate? The soulmate that I was dreading meeting? The soulmate that I was in no way ready for? I had lost all control of my emotions and had no idea what to call the feelings that were churning inside me. She stopped in front of me and scowled.

 

“What do you need?” She growled. There was only one word I could think of and it slipped right out without me even thinking about it.

 

"Fuck." She began to laugh a beautiful boisterous laugh. I felt my face heat up as red filled my face.

 

"You wanna fuck eh? Well sorry, Baby, but you got the wrong girl, might wanna at least get a little lady dinner first." she laughed even more at how hilarious she found herself. I put a hand over my mouth. How could I have said that!? Why is she laughing about it!?

 

"Now I gotta go beat my brother up for being an annoying brat! Thanks for the laugh though, Baby, see you around." She smiled and began to turn away, as she did I saw that behind her ear was indeed written 'fuck'. Fear surged through my body as she began to walk away, I couldn't just let her go she was possibly my soulmate and what if I never saw her again. I called out without thinking.

"Wait!" I need to stop doing that, I was raised better than this! Somebody slap some sense back into me please. She turned back towards me and looked quite confused.

 

"What? I already told you I'm not that kinda girl and I'm busy." She sounded grumpy. All the times that I was annoyed by how often my tattoo changed color rushed through head. My tattoo that's how I'll get her to stay! I quickly pulled up my sleeve to show the words she had just uttered not to long ago in bright yellow with red edges, meaning she was confused and slightly angry. As she stared at the writing it quickly went to dark orange then black. Her hand goes to the writing behind her ear and her eyes meet mine. She shows her fear clearly in her eyes as she moves them down to look at my arm again. One of her taped up hands reaches out for my arm and her fingers brush along the words.

 

“This is a joke right?” My heart drops. Why would I be joking about something like this?

“This isn’t happening” She whispered. I stared at her. I knew how she felt and was about to tell her I wasn’t ready either, but then I saw purple and yellow begin to show up on my arm and she looked up with a big smile. I was confused by this sudden change and something told me it wouldn’t be the last time she surprised me.

 

“There’s no way little ol’ me could land someone as smokin hot as you, Baby!” she exclaimed with a laugh. Her display would have been believable if I didn't have exactly what she was feeling written on my arm. Although purple (excitement) and yellow (confusion) had snuck into the edges, the writing was still dominated by the blackness of fear.

My phone began to ring. I quickly pulled it out and saw it was my mother, she was probably wondering where I am. What do I tell her she won't believe me if I say I found my soulmate?  Even if she did there was no way she would accept the small girl in front of me.

 

“You gonna answer that or do I have to?” She asked as she crossed her arms. I swallowed my fear and quickly gathered myself back up. How could I have let myself go so fast?

 

“Be quiet it’s my mother.”

I answered the phone.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Where are you? You left half an hour ago you should already be here. No one's going to take you seriously if you’re constantly late. You gonna be late for your wedding too? What do you think your future husband, whenever you meet him, is gonna think about that? I thought I raised you better than being tardy.”

 

“Sorry mother I got...” I looked at the impatient woman in front of me for a breath. ”  ..caught up. I'll be there-”

 

“If you knew you were going to be a little late you should have texted me like a respectable adult. You’re 22 you should know better.”

 

“I didn’t know I would be late it just kind of happened. I can’t control time!”

 

“Do not sass me young lady.”

Just then the small girl reached her limit and suddenly grabbed the phone from my hand. As I tried to grab it back from her she dodged my every attempt and before I knew, it was too late. She had already turned away from me and was already talking.

 

“Hello Mrs. I-don’t-give-a-fuck. I was gonna be patient for once and let you two talk but it was taking too long and frankly I’ve never been patient. I stopped your daughter cause she is pretty hot and who doesn’t like to talk to a smokin hot girl every now and then? So I’ll give her back to you when I feel like it — which is not right now — and don’t worry, I’m feisty, but I’d never hurt such a pretty face.” She quickly and forcefully stated. Before my mother could even say anything, she hung up on her, tucked my phone in her pocket, turned towards me, and outstretched her hand for me to shake.

 

“The names Silas! Silas Rouge! And you?” She smiled flirtatiously and winked. I slowly grabbed her hand still shocked by what happened.

 

“Josephine.. Josephine Amakoshta…” I had never seen anyone talk to my mother like that.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This story was created by me using my D&D characters and was co-written and edited by my good friend Someonesotherhalf
> 
> You can find me on tumblr and twitter both under BatGoatSupreme  
> You can find my friend on tumblr under GenderFuildPersephone


End file.
